


All Your Punk!Cas are Autistic and Demisexual.

by slasher48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autistic Castiel, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Demisexual Castiel, Greyromantic Demisexual Castiel, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Punk Castiel, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/pseuds/slasher48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurbs about punk!Cas because I tire of the a-canonical seductive asshole version I see everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Punk!Cas are Autistic and Demisexual.

Punk!Cas sitting next to Dean to share their Physics textbook (since Dean is his partner, and one of the best in the class).

Dean mumbling, “Personal space, Cas.” even as he drinks in Cas’s tattooed neck, this close to him, like a drowning man, with his eyes.

Cas looking up from the book, thoughtfully chewing his lip ring—a little green Koosh today, and backing off immediately. “My apologies.”

—-

Punk!Cas nursing a beer at a party and Dean flopping on the couch next to him, scaring off Goth!Meg in her tight jeans trying to pick Cas up with soft words and invasive petting while he remains unfazed.

An immediate soft smile aimed to the side. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean sweating under his double layers cos it’s summer and Cas is wearing this tight t-shirt with some philosophical saying on it and  _shorts_.

Dean being like “So what’s with the shorts? For Meg, maybe?” as he’s surreptitiously checking out Cas’s tight calves below the ragged, ripped jean material.

Castiel glancing at Dean with furrowed brows of puzzlement.

“What would Meg have to do with my clothing?”

—-

Badass Punk!Cas leaping into a fray of assholes beating on Dean with an audible snarl, dressed in tie-dye jeans with a bee lip ring and a mohawk today, kicking some _ass_.

“Such a punk,” the principal mutters, pulling Cas off Uriel and Alastair as Dean, three feet down the hall, picks up the shattered art project he’d made for Sam (that they’d destroyed).

Cas pulling away from the principal with determination, to go help Dean. “Is it ruined? I can help you fix it if you want.”

Dean looking up at him with glossy eyes. “You got detention for me, Cas, I think we’re good.”

Cas gently putting his hand over Dean’s and smiling, before running off to face the principal’s wrath.

Dean looking after him, shaking his head, watching his tie-dyed ass bounce away with a fond expression.

—- 

Dean seeing Punk!Cas, with his wildly purple highlights and eyebrow stud, dressed in all black, and _shorts again_ , talking to preppy Daphne in her floofy skirt and polo with a smile at Meg’s birthday party and sighing, because of course he doesn’t have a chance.

Dean asking Punk!Cas if they’re going to the dance next week with a dejected slant of his shoulders.

Cas shrugging. “She didn’t ask me. I might go with Nora as friends, though.”

Dean biting his lip. “Anybody you’d go with, uh, not as friends?”

Cas, rubbing his hands over his knees, shrugs. “Why? Have you heard something?”

Dean stuffing his hands in his pockets and glancing away. “Nah. Just wondering.”

Cas staring at his tense jaw for a long time afterward, turned toward him so obviously that Meg walks in to ask Cas herself, and clacks in her leather skirt and brand new heels right back out of the room, annoyed.  _Happy fucking birthday to me._  Never gonna catch that unicorn, apparently.

—-

Punk!Cas and Dean at the dance with friends and they can barely hear each other, so they’re mere inches apart.

Cas’s tux is purple and black plaid and he actually bought a fucking lip ring that says  _boogie_ in tiny sparkly letters, the goddamn dork.

Dean comments on it with an aborted pointing motion that  _almost touched his lips_. “Y’know, people think you’re really weird, man. Stuff like _that_ , fighting so much, reading old school philosophy instead of doing gym…”

Cas smiles and shrugs. “People will invariably think that of anyone, Dean, you know that. It may as well be in a way  _I_ find comfortable.”

Dean mulls that over for a moment and then reaches over to squeeze Cas’s hand. “I think your weirdness is wonderful. And,” Dean trembles a bit, “and sexy.” 

Cas swallows audibly. “I think you’re sexy, too, Dean.”

Dean almost hurts Cas’s hand, he holds it so hard then, whipping around, “You don’t think  _anybody_ is sexy, dude!”

Cas leans in with a whisper, “I don’t know anybody, not like you, Dean. I don’t _like_ anybody like you.”

Dean glances around and yeah, this is scary as fuck, because  _guy_ , but. It’s Cas.

So he meets Cas halfway where he leans, and they kiss, just once, chaste. Smiling with sparkly  _boogie_ between their mouths with their eyes closed.

(Later that night in Dean’s bed, while Sam’s hanging over with Kevin and Jess, is not so chaste, and Dean gets to find out what Cas wears under his tight, bizarrely patterned pants.

The answer?

Nothing.)


End file.
